Time Warpinator
by Becca962
Summary: HIATUS The Cullen's have accidentaly created a new vampire, Kevin. Kevin has the power to travel back in time. How can Emmett have fun with this power? Sequel to Reunion Gone Wrong, but will make sense without it. Multi chapter. Will be funny! OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No**

**A/N- Yay! I never thought I would actually write this! Thanks so much for reading this. This story will be pretty long, so I'm super excited! **

**Thanks to my super fast, super amazing beta, 578!**

**If you read Reunion Gone Wrong you can skip the next part, but I think you might want to read it anyways for the recap.**

**Reunion Gone Wrong**

**The Cullen's went to a high school reunion, and things went wrong. Mike became a vampire. Then things went worse, the Volturi decided to interfere. They left eventually, but no one knows what they have planned. Something was definitely wrong with the whole situation. Mike became closer to the Cullen's, and became really close to Tanya, and life was going well. School ended and the family played Truth or Dare. Things went wrong again and Mike bit and innocent human named Kevin. Kevin has a cool power. He can go back in time. Time Warpinator picks up just as Mike and Tanya left for Denali. How can Emmett have fun with Kevin's power? What will happen with the Volturi? **

**Time Warpinator**

**BPOV**

Our life had changed so much in the past couple weeks. Mike and Tanya were now super close to our family, and they were already gone. And we had another new vampire to deal with. Kevin. He seemed good so far. It was a good thing he just graduated. It would make it easier to disappear.

We had a family talk about what to do. Kevin called his family and managed to smooth it all over; we were clear to leave. We didn't know where to move though. Carlisle ended up thinking of the place, London. It was plenty cloudy and rainy, and Carlisle knew the area well.

We had just finished shipping all of our luggage, and cars around 6 am.

"I'm so bored." Emmett said for the millionth time.

"Why should we care?" Edward said, annoyed with Emmett's constant wailing.

"Because I'm going to annoy you to death until I'm not bored anymore." Emmett said.

"Good luck with that Emmett." Edward laughed, "I'm already dead."

"Then I'll bore you to..." Emmett trailed off

"To what, Emmett?" Edward asked victoriously.

"To...something. I'll think of it." Emmett gave up

"When does our plane leave?" I asked Carlisle

"Noon," He responded, "Since we have no bags we need to get there about 11:30." We had shipped everything though a special package airline. It was just easier.

"Okay," I looked at Emmett "I know what we can do for a little while."

"What?" He looked at me

"That's a great idea, Bella!" Alice saw something in the future

"It is a smart idea." Edward said

"I know it's a great idea." I smiled, "I mean, I thought of it."

"What do you want to do?" Jasper asked

"We should go experiment with Kevin's power." Edward said

Kevin hadn't been talking much; he was still in shock "I would really like to do that."

"Good," Emmett started out the door "Because, it wasn't an option."

Alice, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Kevin, and I all followed Emmett out the door. Rosalie was still really mad we weren't kicking out Kevin so she stayed behind. A couple minutes later we heard her catch up to us. But when we got the clearing, she didn't stay in the middle with everyone else; she stayed near the edge and didn't talk.

"What should I do?" Kevin asked

"Let's start with something easy." I offered, "Go somewhere."

He closed his eyes. It looked like he passed out. His body stayed here, but his mind traveled. That was good to know. I only went with the first time because my shield was down. I was trying to strengthen my power, so I was seeing how long I could go with it down. It wasn't very long.

"It's a mental power." Carlisle looked at him "That's fascinating."

Kevin came back. I told him what we knew about the mental power thing.

"That's really weird." Kevin looked shocked

"Why?" I asked

"I couldn't remember something and it was still totally accurate. How could that happen?"

"Your subconscious remembered." Carlisle stated "You need to study history a lot to make your 'trips' accurate."

We found out a lot about it. Kevin's powers could really do a lot. He had one huge restriction though. He could go back as far as he wanted, but he stayed in the exact same place. There were a lot of things he could do. He had to touch someone to take them with, but so far he could take all of us with no trouble. We could also talk to people in the past. We could also touch things. We weren't ghosts or anything like that.

Right away Esme decided we needed some rules.

"We need rules." She looked at us "You kids can have a lot of fun with this, but you need limits."

"Since we freaked people out with modern clothes," Carlisle started "You need costumes for wherever you're going. It's easy enough to go buy some."

"No doing anything that will expose vampires." Esme said the next one "We're not exactly sure where you guys are going so be careful." We had a huge talk about where we were. Carlisle was pretty sure we were in Kevin's mind, but it might have been something way different. Esme had reason not to let us take any chances.

"No talking about the future." Carlisle said. That was reasonable enough, considering we weren't sure where we were.

"There's one last rule." Esme stated, "Do not talk to or interact with past us, or the past Volturi."

No one argued and we had our rules. Now it was time to unleash Emmett.

"Can we go back now?" Emmett asked hurriedly.

"We've been to this spot in almost every time period with the testing. Why would you want to again?" Alice asked.

"Because we couldn't have fun before." Emmett pouted

"Either way we can't." Esme interjected "It's eleven fifteen. We have to go to the airport."

We ran to the airport and caught our plane. London was amazing.

"I can't wait to see medieval and renaissance Europe." Kevin smiled. We already had a house from last time the Cullen's had come to London. It was a huge mansion hidden in some forest in the countryside.

We got all our stuff moved in and put the cars in the garage. Then we went outside with Kevin. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and I had fun and explored. We were going to have a great time with this power.

**Sorry it's short and not funny. When they go back to better time periods it will get funnier. I will take any requests on time periods. Review and tell me if you'll give this story a try. If you review, I'll tell you where they go in the next chapter. **

**~SlapphappySpazzes **


	2. Chapter 2: Viva la Roma!

**Disclaimer: I don't think so...**

**A/N- Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Anyone who reviewed found out the Cullens are going to go to ancient Rome. I really, really wanted to write a gladiator scene with Emmett. Sorry if anything is inaccurate. You can tell me about any mistakes, but I don't really have the time to fix them. **

**For those of you who don't speak Italian, the chapter title means "Long live the Rome" or "Long live Rome"**

**Thanks to my super amazing beta 578. (Sorry it got cut off last chapter, I have no idea what happened)**

**Chapter Two: Rome**

**EMPOV**

Bored. Very bored. Falling slowly asleep, if I could sleep. Dying of boredom.

"Oh would you shut up, Emmett!" Edward finally snapped. We were watching some old gladiator movie that I had seen about a million times. Bella and Kevin hadn't seen it though, so I had no choice but to sit there. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle were out hunting. I didn't want to hunt so I was stuck with Bella, Kevin, and Edward. They were no fun.

"What happened?" Kevin asked, Edward probably looked kinda dumb, since no one else 'heard' me

"Emmett." Edward growled, leaving Kevin confused

"Emmett was annoying Edward with his thoughts." Bella explained, she had been the nicest to Kevin so far, not that I had be slightly rude *cough cough*

"I have an idea!" I shouted

"What?" Edward asked rudely

"We should go somewhere with Kevin's power." I started plotting, where could we go......

"We should!" Kevin said "It'll be fun."

"Where should we go?" Bella asked

"Somewhere fun." I proclaimed

"Like where?" Edward talked to himself "There's so many amazing places I've never been. So much of ancient Europe is just fascinating."

It struck me "Let's go to ancient Rome."

"That's brilliant Emmett!" Bella exclaimed "We could go a see a gladiator battle, or watch early Olympics, or-

"Actually, Bella," I cut in "Edward, Kevin, and I could see early Olympics. Women were not allowed."

She stuck her tongue out at me. Her maturity level was going down as she spent time with me.

"Whatever," She continued "There's still so much we could do."

"We can go." Kevin joined the conversation "I know a lot about ancient Rome. Actually, I know a lot about all of ancient Europe; Italy is just my specialty."

"Good." I smiled "I'll go get the costumes, so we can leave."

**Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome**

I drove to one of Alice's favorite European designers. They always did whatever we wanted without any questions. Also, Alice would freak if she found out we bought something non-designer. I parked on the street and walked in the shop, credit card in hand.

"Hello, sir." The dude behind the counter said "How may I help you?"

"You do costumes, right?" I asked. I had to make sure we could get the order quick.

"Yes sir." He smiled "I have a bunch pre-made if you are in a rush." He could pick up that I wanted to be anywhere but there

"That would be good. Do you have any Roman gladiatorish stuff?" I think my great vocabulary impressed him

"Yes sir," He said that a lot "May I have your name and all the sizes you want." He handed me a stack of size cards to fill out.

"I have those," I interrupted, as I handed him a card for Edward, Bella, Kevin, and myself. Alice had already made Kevin a card, just in case "And my name is Emmett Cullen."

"Of course Mr. Cullen, I'll be right out with your costumes." I handed him my credit card."

He came out and handed me three outfits "I don't have any in Kevin's size." He checked the card for the name "Is one bigger okay?"

"Yeah." He handed me all the costumes, and my credit card, and I left.

**Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome**

**BPOV**

Emmett came back with three garment bags. He was wearing his. Emmett had a huge beigey colored sheet on. At least, it looked like a sheet, wrapped around him and pinned on. He also had some sort of leafy head piece, and straw sandals. It might be kind of fun to wear that.

"Whaddya guys think?" He asked us

"It looks really authentic." Kevin smiled, impressed

"It's also super comfy." Emmett laughed "Those Romans knew how to make clothes."

"Okay Emmett," Edward chuckled a little "I bought the plane tickets. Are you going to wear that on the plane?"

"No." He suddenly looked serious "I'm gonna go change."

I shoved the costumes in a bag that we would check on the flight and headed to the airport.

**Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome**

We got to Rome, grabbed our bag, and rented a car. It was a Ferrari. What did this family have with nice cars? Even Kevin was drooling over cylinders or something like that. I understood the speed, but we could have gotten something less flashy.

"Pull over here," Kevin instructed Edward, who was driving. It was some gravely path into the woods.

"Why back here?" Emmett asked

Kevin stared at some book about ancient Rome he picked up at the airport "That was always a forest, even in ancient times."

"If you say so." Emmett was tapping his foot impatiently

"Don't break the car Emmett." I warned; we could pay for damage, but it would be hard to explain a foot print in the floor

"How about you think of a Roman name for each of us, while you wait." Edward suggested "Our names won't work in Rome."

"I already have them." Emmett smiled "I knew we would need some, so I did research on common, ancient Roman names, and their meanings."

"What are they, then?" Kevin looked back at Emmett from the front seat

"Yours is Flavius." Emmett looked at Kevin

"Why?" Kevin asked

"It means golden-haired." Emmett replied

"But I have _brown_ hair. That makes no sense." Kevin argued

Emmett apparently saw some reason "Duh, opposites."

"Whatever." Kevin mumbled and went back to his book

"What's mine?" Edward asked, hesitantly

"Cassius," Emmett replied

"What does that mean?" I asked, expecting the worst

"Empty, and vain." Emmett replied smugly

The car screeched to a halt.

"I. Am. Not. Empty. Nor am I vain." Edward growled at Emmett

"Yes you are." Emmett said "Look," He messed up Edward's hair and ducked to the ground

Edward jumped out of the car and dragged Emmett with him.

"I am not vain." Edward hoisted Emmett up by his hair "I just do not want _you_ to touch _me_, or my hair."

"See," Emmett held his hands up innocently "Vain."

"Ugh," Edward dropped him, creating a small dent in the ground "We're going."

They both got back in the car too fast for a human to see, and we kept going. Edward had cooled down and Emmett was going to tell us his, and my, name.

"Bella's is Camilla." He said

"Why?" I asked nervously

"That actually has no important meaning. I had spent like, five whole minutes, looking for our names, so I just picked one easy to pronounce for you."

"Thanks Emmett," I said sarcastically "I knew you would put a lot of effort into my name."

"Aren't you going to ask what my name is?" Emmett asked us

"No," Edward replied "We weren't. We don't like talking to you."

"Thanks little brother." Emmett gave him a one-armed hug over the seat "I love you too!"

"What is your name Emmett?" Kevin asked

"Augustus." Emmett answered. Even I knew what that meant

"Modest, Emmett. Really, really modest. You are probably one of the most humble people I know." I smirked at him

"I know, I know." Emmett mock bowed

"What does it mean?" Kevin asked, a little confused

"It means," Edward said as he pulled over by some trees "Powerful, and mighty. Like Augustus Caesar."

"That's nice," Kevin mumbled, suddenly distracted "Let's go. This is a good spot."

**Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome**

We got out of the car. I hid behind some trees and we all changed. My outfit was just like theirs, except it showed a lot less skin. Edward appraised my look and smiled. I walked over to him, and kissed him. I still never got used to the feeling.

"Okay," Emmett clapped his hands in our faces "Let's get going lovebirds."

"Okay Emmett." I laughed, Edward and I broke apart, and we all grabbed hands. All of a sudden, there was a lot less trees, the trees were smaller, and the car was gone.

"Was it any different than the other times?" Edward asked Kevin, he was soooooo scientific sometimes.

"Nope," Kevin replied "It was the same as always."

"Okay then," I said "What do you guys want to do first?"

"Let's go look at the Coliseum." Kevin suggested "Something is usually going on there."

"Sounds fun." Emmett practically skipped out of the clearing

We ran out of the forest, and saw absolutely nothing. Kevin had told us this would happen; Rome had expanded in the past years. We had about a mile more to run. It wasn't long before we came up to a small dirt road. We decided to walk from there in case any humans showed up.

"How much longer?" Emmett was whining again "I hate walking so slow."

"We all do." Edward was getting aggravated again "But you don't need to complain all the time."

"Yes I do." Emmett countered "It makes me less bored."

"Can you both shut up?" Kevin ordered "I think I here something, make sure to use the Roman names."

"You got it Flavy." Emmett smiled sweetly

A couple humans walked by, we kept to ourselves. We still scared humans in Kevin's mind, or whatever. Everything was going good when we entered the city. It was pretty simple to find the coliseum. It was one of the biggest things in the city. We got some money, and got in the coliseum easily.

It was really crowded. Mostly with men, women were a pretty rare sight. We found some seats on our level, and sat down. We realized we lost Emmett somewhere.

"He'll find us." Edward reassured me, when he saw me looking around "He has his ticket. The level is written on it, and he smells us from a mile away."

"True," I was just about to keep talking when the announcer started to talk

"Greetings to one and all!" He bellowed "I am Spartacus."

I tried to stifle a laugh; I thought they only talked like that in movies.

He continued "On this day we will have a trained gladiator face a volunteer from the audience. He has been selected already, and we will commence shortly. Thanks to all who purchased their seats today!"

"Oh God," Edward had a blank look on his face

"Emmett volunteered, didn't he?" I asked

"He wouldn't, would he?" Kevin asked astounded

"He would." Edward nodded

Kevin and I were silent.

"How does he plan on explaining why anything breaks when they try to stab him?" I asked

"He'll say it was good armor. He's smart enough to do that." Edward smiled a little

"How do you know all this all of a sudden?" Kevin asked

"He just came in my range." Edward replied "I can only here him sometimes. I bet he's moving around."

"Shh," Kevin pointed "Spartacus is going to talk again."

"We will begin," He boomed, again. We were lucky to have vampire hearing. I doubted any human could here him from here.

"Our champion gladiator: Julius!" There was a thunderous applause. He must have been winning for a long time. Julius stood by one door on the left side of the field. Spartacus spoke again "And our volunteer: Augustus!"

Out of the door walked Emmett.

**Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome**

**EMPOV**

I was so excited. I was getting to be in a real gladiator battle! I stepped out covered in old armor when they called my name. There was almost as big as applause for me as there was for Julius. They all must have thought I was going to lose. I would prove them all wrong.

We weren't using horses, because Julius wasn't in the mood. Good thing too, all animals are terrified of me. Whatever. Then Sparty told us to start.

I charged at Julius, which freaked him out a lot. He was used to volunteers who didn't actually volunteer and were more like sacrifices. I had a much better plan.

We fought for a while, I let him win a little, and I won a little. Then he got annoyed and backed up, grabbed a new spear and screamed.

"I AM JULIUS! YOU SHALL NOT DEFEAT ME!"

I tried not to laugh. It was so funny. I looked up at my family who were also trying not to laugh. Then I decided to act.

"I AM AUGUSTUS! BRING IT JULIE!"

I charged and I saw Bella lose it, she was laughing. Kevin joined in too.

Julius and I collided. He got knocked out. I knew I was supposed to kill him, but I also knew that was out of the question. So I lied.

"HE IS DEAD!"

Then I ran before anyone would be able to prove me wrong. I went at a human pace until I was away from all the people. Then I sprinted to the clearing where we left the car in 2009. Bella, Edward, and Kevin met me there.

"That was genius Edward." Bella was laughing again

"Bring it Julie?" Edward smiled

"Yeah." I laughed

"Let's go home now." Kevin smiled "Everyone is probably back, and wondering where we are."

**Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome**

**Carlisle POV**

We got back to the house and it was empty. Esme searched for a note, but there wasn't any.

"Alice," I asked "Could you look if you can find them?"

She closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Dang," She complained "Why couldn't they have waited for me? I would have loved to go to ancient Rome."

"They went to ancient Rome?" Jasper smiled a little

"Yep," Alice confirmed "They should be home in about five minutes. Their plane landed a while ago."

They got home wearing ancient Roman costumes. Emmett was laughing and calling Kevin Flavy. I assumed they had a good time.

Edward nodded at me and smiled. At least nothing was broken, and nobody was in jail. The day was a success.

**Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome~Rome**

**Yay! That took me forever to write! Please review and vote on my poll if you haven't already. That was my longest chapter ever! You guys are sooo lucky! **

**I am still taking any requests on where you want the Cullen's to go. I will also take requests on who you want to go where. I'm only going to have four or five main charachters each chapter because it's easier to write, and the chapters turn out better. **

**Also, make sure to put me on author alert. I have some great new ideas.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fruity and Delicious

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N- Sorry it took so long to update. Weekends are when I update the fastest, and the past month and half I've been gone every weekend. Sorry! I hope this chapter will make up for it ******

**Thanks so much to my beta! Her name has been cut off every chapter so far so I'm adding spaces to try and stop that.**

**Mrs. Lautner 578**

**Thanks!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Egypt**

**EMPOV**

I love Nessie, but Jacob can get annoying. He came over EVERY SINGLE DAY. I asked him why he didn't just move in with Nessie. Edward answered that one for me. I swear my shoulder will never be normal again.

"I'm bored." Nessie complained.

"I'm not." I replied.

"You're watching TV," She looked at the huge flat screen playing a baseball game "That's boring."

I looked at the TV "Pshh. No it's not."

"Ugh," She groaned "I'll go talk to Aunt Rosalie. She's usually fun. Sort of."

**Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~ **

All the girls went shopping. So I had almost complete freedom. Only Carlisle stood in the way of ultimate fun. When he had to leave for his shift at the hospital, I knew it was time.

"Who wants to go have an adventure?" I asked my brothers, and my half-naked wolf brethren, Jacob, and Seth, who hadn't left yet.

"No." They all replied together, except Kevin

"We _should_ do something." Kevin replied, with an oddly intense look on his face.

I smiled and punched him in the shoulder "That, Kevin, is why you are on the way to becoming my favorite brother."

"Thanks, I guess?" Kevin was unsure. I guess I understand… I get that feeling about myself sometimes, too.

"What should we do?" Seth asked. He was okay too, my favorite of the wolves.

"Let's go on a Keventure." I suggested with a Dora-like smile.

Kevin looked at me "What's a _Keventure_?"

"One of your Kevalicious journeys back in time!" I responded, "Duh, Kevin plus adventure equals Keventure!"

"He can go back in time?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, and I know where we should go." Kevin smiled and grabbed a book off the shelf

"Where?" Jasper asked.

"Egypt."

**Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~ **

I was in charge of getting costumes again. Edward said it was because I had experience with the costume seller, but I knew he was just embarrassed. I sped over to the tiny costume shop.

"Hello Mr. Cullen!" The guy greeted me cheerfully "What costumes do you need today?"

"Got any ancient Egyptiany stuff?" I asked, again impressing him with my vocabulary.

"Yes we do." He seemed to be able to smile, and talk at the same time, it was majorly creepy "Do you have the sizes?"

I rattled them off while he jotted them down on a strange colored notebook. I honestly wasn't sure if it was blue or purple. Mysterious.

He went into the back and I heard a loud crash.

"Are you okay?" I shouted at him, not really caring about anything but the oddly colored notebook.

"I'm good." He seemed to be struggling. His problem, not mine.

He came out with five old looking things. They were all dull beige, and looked very scratchy.

"Here they are sir." He gave me the toga-ish things in garment bag. I handed him a wad of cash and left the store. I chucked the things in the back of my jeep and set off towards home.

**Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~ **

I got back to the house to see Seth on the phone.

"No it's not dangerous."

"Yes I'm sure."

"You don't trust them?"

"That is true, but it was partially my fault."

"Ugh."

"Okay."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"What was that about?" I asked

"I called my mom to tell her I would be spending the night, and she needed a novel written about the reason." Seth complained, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Did anyone book a flight?" I asked

"I just did." Jasper walked in the room, also putting his phone in his pocket "3:00 to Cairo."

"Good," I replied "I got the costumes so we better go."

"I'll write a note to Carlisle, so he knows where we are." Edward quickly scribbled a note and we left.

We all piled into Edward's Volvo. And, crap, it was CROWDED. Jacob, Seth, and I were all huge, and Jasper and Emmett ain't no midgets either.

**Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~ **

We caught our plane. We shoved the costumes in a couple carry-ons to save some time picking up luggage.

The flight went pretty well, except this one little issue.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_This is a tiny seat." Jacob complains_

"_Get over it dude." I push him into a seat "I fly all the time, and I'm just as huge as you."_

"_Fine." Jacob grumbles_

_**AN HOUR LATER: After Jacob has had about three Mountain Dews**_

"_I have to pee." Jacob alerts us all_

"_Then go." Edward, who seems a little bit uncomfortable between Seth and Jacob "You know where the bathroom is."_

_Jacob tries to get up, and relaxes again._

"_What's wrong?" Jasper asks "You just got super worried, and kind of pissed."_

"_I can't get up." Jacob growls "I told you this seat was tiny."_

_I laugh. Very hard. The flight attendant walks over and asks me to keep it down._

"_What's so funny?" She asks _

"_My friend here," I point at Jacob "Has to use the restroom, but can't get up."_

"_Can't get up?" She asks, confused_

"_He's got large hips." I laugh_

"_That will be a problem." She looks very upset "Can you hold it?" _

"_I doubt it." Jacob answers_

"_Try."_

_**ANOTHER TWO HOURS LATER**_

"_I really have to go now." Jacob says in pain, he hasn't talked since the scene with the flight attendant. I think he was trying to focus on not wetting himself._

"_To bad." Seth finds the whole thing super funny_

"_Ugh, dad's gonna kill me." Jacob says with a groan_

"_Why?" Seth asks, "It's not li-"_

_Jacob stands up, taking half the seat with him. It comes off with a loud screech, and then a crash as Jacob drops it and rushes to the bathroom._

"_We should probably pay for that." Edward says, looking up from a SkyMall magazine_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

We paid for the seat. It was like ten grand worth of damage. Not much to us, but a lot to the Blacks.

We rented a car and drove to some random spot in the desert. Kevin was giving me directions the whole time, while holding an atlas, and a history book. Nerd.

"Are we there yet?" I whined at Kevin

"Yes." Kevin answered "You can stop now."

"YES!" I shouted "We're gonna go to ancient wherever we are!"

"We're about ten miles out of Alexandria." Kevin responded

"Let's put on out costumes!" I tossed everyone theirs

**Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~ **

We all held hands. Kevin closed his eyes, and all of a sudden we were in the exact same place.

"Did it work?" I asked Kevin "Everything looks the same."

"That's because we couldn't go that close to the city Emmett." Edward looked at me "What if somebody found our car, or saw us appear out of nowhere?"

"Whatever, let's go have fun." I set off towards the city

**Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~ **

"What did ancient Egyptians do for fun?" Seth asked Kevin

"I'm not sure, but we'll find out." Kevin responded as we approached the city

Edward had been thinking deeply about something.

"What's so pondering that you can't enjoy the acient-ness?" I asked Edward

"Jacob and Seth are here." He replied

"That's because they came on a plane." Jasper feigned sincerity "Remember when Jacob broke the seat? And when you got stuck between them?"

"Yes, I remember." Edward scowled at Jasper's joke "But they came back in time. It's just nice to know even more about Kevin's power."

"I'm soooooo talented." Kevin bragged "I can take a werewolf back in time."

"All of our powers work on them." Edward reminded him

"Not Alice's." Kevin argued

"_Almost_ all of our powers," Edward said, "Alice is just disabled."

We walked deeper into the city, not talking much, since ancient Egyptian was pretty hard to learn, and we weren't sure at all.

"Is that a pyramid?" I asked Kevin

He looked up at it. "It's not finished, but it will be."

"But there's like no remains of ancient Alexandria in our time." I was confused

"That's because of a huge earthquake, probably in a couple years from now." Jasper answered

"Oh," I looked over to a huge tent-ish building about 100 meters away. It was full of huge bricks that were used to make pyramids. I got an idea.

"What are you thinking Emmett?" Edward always became uneasy when I blocked my mind. I did that often nowadays…

"We should make a pyramid." I responded and started to walk to the blocks

They all stared at me, and then quietly mumbled to themselves.

"Should we..."

"I don't.....Emmett"

"What if.....mind.....real?"

I was pretty sure they were discussing if it was safe to steal their bricks. Either way the city was gonna sink in a couple years. What would fourteen bricks mean then? I didn't want _that_ big of a pyramid.

"We'll do it." Edward said as they caught up to me

"We need fourteen to make a good pyramid," I told them as I did the math in my head

We hauled them one by one, as fast as we could to where our car was in present time. When we had fourteen we started working. It was a lot harder then it seemed like it would be.

By the end, we had a tiny pyramid that would make a real pyramid builder cringe. It was pretty badly stacked together, but I liked it.

"I wish I had a camera." I looked at our handiwork

"I might." Jacob piped up; he dug though his pocket and pulled out his phone. He flipped it open and took a picture.

"Do you have any bars here?" Jasper asked, smiling

Jacob held the phone up in the air. "No, it says no service available, please move to another location."

"Dang," I laughed "I was going to tell you to send it to a bunch of people from here."

"Take one of all of us in front of it." I told him, he did

"What time is it?" Edward (Mr. Responsible) asked

"It's seven back home." Jacob answered, looking at his phone

"If we leave now, we can probably get back by morning." Edward did some quick math. All this flying took forever.

"Wait," I stopped everyone from touching Kevin "There's one more thing I need to do."

I climbed to the top of the pyramid, and told Jacob to take out his phone. I wanted a picture of me sitting on my pyramid, before we crushed it.

The second I sat down, the pyramid crumbled. I was buried under a huge mass of pyramid rubble.

"HELP ME DAMNIT!" I shouted, I couldn't get out "VAMPIRE IN DISTRESS! SEND THE DISASTER DOGS TO SAVE ME! I WANT A ST. BRENARD WITH A BLANKET AND HOT WATER BOTTLES!"

I got Jacob and Seth instead, TWENTY MINUTES LATER. They had no blankets, no hot water bottles, and they didn't even go wolfy for the occasion. How disappointing.

**Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~ **

We got back around five AM. Jacob and Seth crashed on the couch and a chair. I guess their parents didn't expect them for a while.

"So how was Egypt?" Esme asked

"Awesome." I responded

"That's nice." Esme smiled and went back to cleaning something

Nessie bounded down the stairs, followed by the rest of the girls.

"Where'd you go?" Bella asked

"Eygpt." Jasper responded

"Cool." Nessie smiled in awe

"Here, check this out." I ran over to Jacob's sleeping form and grabbed his phone

I checked his image folder; the four pictures we took all had that little symbol like they were still loading. I waited a couple seconds, and they didn't go away.

"JACOB, WAKE UP!" I shouted at him, he woke up with a start

"Wuzzappining?" He sat up, and rubbed his eyes

"You're phone's being dumb." I shoved it at him

He blinked a couple more times, and then looked at it "How long has it been like this."

"About a minute." I replied

"It usually takes ten seconds when it's being slow." He looked at it puzzled. He restarted it, and then handed it back to me "Try again."

I tried again, and it didn't work, again.

"What were the pictures of?" Alice asked

"Us by my pyramid." I replied "It was amazing."

"I don't think it's gonna work." Jacob looked at the phone "It must be something about us being in Kevin's mind or wherever."

"You're saying I destroyed my pyramid for nothing?!?!" I shouted

"You would have had to destroy it anyways." Rosalie hugged me, "We don't know where you're going."

"But I wouldn't have had to be trapped under there for twenty minutes!" I complained

"It took you guys twenty minutes to get him out of a pile of rubble?" Alice asked

"We actually went back to the city to get something to eat." Jacob admitted

"You left me under a pile of rubble for twenty minutes because you were hungry?" I asked in a deadly quiet voice

"It was fruity and delicious."

**Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~Egypt~ **

**Thanks for reading! I'm not sure how funny it is so review and tell me! Also, put me on author alert. I have a bunch of new stories coming up that should be even better than anything I've ever written!**

**Thanks again!**

**Review!**


	4. AN

**I'm sorry. This story just doesn't inspire me anymore. I'm so sorry to end it. Please keep me on alerts though. I may decide to restart this story, because I still have some ideas, I just can't get myself to write them. I have a lot that does inspire me coming up though. Some of my new ideas are better than I've ever had before, and I plan on branching out even more that I have by writing some HP and The Host. Keep me on author alert.**

**Thanks for putting up with me, I'm so sorry.**


End file.
